Season Four
The Walking Dead Season 4 Started On December 6th, 2012. The series is a spin-off of the popular AMC show, but is set in Macon, Georgia rather than Atlanta, Georgia. The Cast The second season has eight major roles receive star Billing. *BENLINUS portrays series protagonist James Amazon. (6 episodes) *bad18life plays Trent Auditore, the main antagonist of the season and leader of the "Evil" group. (6 episodes) *Millzipede portrays Millie Cook, a fashion model, who becomes an important role in camp-life. (6 episodes) *iGoddess plays Vanessa Bliss, Paige's older sister who becomes one of the strongest fighters. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays Tae Hyun, a gentle Asian giant who is Kimmy's love interest. (6 episodes) *77sparks77 plays Simon Corr, who falls for survivor Em Jay. (6 episodes) *Pepster101 plays Tim Rieley, an ex-FBI agent. who goes against James' leadership. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays "Loquacious", one of James' right-hand men. (6 episodes) Co-Stars *BENLINUS portrays Skylar Reed, a group of cannibals who captures people to eat them. (5 episodes) *janey portrays Kimmy Chang, Tae's lover, who fell ill for most of the season. (6 episodes) *Mittens portrays Addison Castillo, Kimmy's closest friend. (6 episodes) *BBobsessor portrays Jessica Collins, a woman reunited with her original group. (6 episodes) *iGoddess plays Paige Bliss, Vanessa's younger sister who becomes the group's medic. (6 episodes) *Hudspith portrays Martin Hudspith, James' second-in-command. (6 episodes) *Millzipede portrays Dan Todd, who has a baby girl with Millie. (6 episodes) *Millzipede portrays Brodi Todd, the first of Dan's children. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS portrays Lt. Jimanez, one of the military base survivors, and member of the "Evil" group. (3 episodes) *Felipe123 portrays Henry Daniels, Brenda's older brother, who revolts against the "Evil" group. (6 episodes) *Zrtuy plays Denver Scott, one of the group members, who has medical knowledge. (6 episodes) *JoshJosh123 plays Em Jay, a nice girl who develops feelings for Simon. (6 episodes) *Crazy_Clown123 plays Katie Mathis , a strong girl, who is Kayla's older sister. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS plays Dr. Cayle, a worker of a local hospital who manages to escape the "Evil" group. (6 episodes) *BENLINUS plays Liam Jennings, a massive man used as a physical powerhouse in battles for the "Evil" group. (6 episodes) Recurring Cast *BENLINUS plays the roles of: L.D., Cade, Javier, Dennis Reed, Lamia Reed, Papa Reed, Alan Reed, Jacob Trellen (Voice-Only), Steven and Rafaella. (1-6 episodes) *Oliver_Queen97 plays the role of Tyler Shaw. (3 episodes) *swimboy818 plays the role of Robert Stinson. (3 episodes) *Crazy_Clown123 plays the role of Kayla Mathis. (4 episodes) *bad18life plays the role of Megan Harper. (1 episode) *Guess_Who plays the role of Derren Jacobson. (6 episodes) *SimvivoRWay plays the role of Ava George. (6 episodes) *BBobsessor plays the role of Brooke Burns. (6 episodes) *Maya10 plays the role of Elizabeth Black. (1 episode) Episodes {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" {| class="wikitable article-table" style="width: 700px; text-align: center;" |- ! style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"| No. ! style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"| # ! style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"| Title ! style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"| Original air date ! style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"| Posts |- | 19 | 1 | "What We've Become" | Thursday, December 6, 2012 | 485 |- | align="left" colspan="5"|It'd been a few months since the fight between Apollo's camp and the community. Martin seemed to be in fear of Trent returning... despite his fear no one else seemed to share it... and tried to hide their fear. James and a few others began to feel odd... claiming life was becoming slightly "boring" with nothing to do but relax. Loquacious, Tim and Dan were on a run in the bus... they were all shocked when Loquacious accidentally hit and killed a girl called Megan. Loquacious and Tim got off the bus... only to find Megan's group standing in horror. One of the members of the group (Em) tried to persuade Loquacious to take their group in... but he refused... and they left them on the road. Trent was now living in the woods... his conditions were terrible... his group were weak and didn't stand a chance against the community... Trent didn't care about this and was determined to end his obsession with killing James. Trent's main henchmen (Liam and Cade) were warning him about a member of his group (Dr. Cayle) who had apparently being bad mouthing Trent. Trent demanded Dr. Cayle was executed! Trent began to put his plan in action... three senior members of his group... Jimanez, Rafaella and Steven were his main priority as they had skill in fighting. Trent sent Jimanez and Steven out to spy on the community. Back at the community James was talking with Vanessa... he quickly became embarrassed when he revealed he had feelings for Vanessa... and didn't realize he was reading her "flirting" the wrong way. When Loquacious, Dan and Tim returned they didn't tell James or the group about killing Megan. James and Loquacious decided to go out to search for Elizabeth, who'd been missing for hours. When they found Elizabeth only her head remained... one note was left, carved into her head... "The Reeds"! |- | colspan="5" style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"| |- | 20 | 2 | "Fear The Reeds" | Friday, December 7, 2012 | 434 |- | align="left" colspan="5"|James and Loquacious returned to the community... they decided to head back to the group quickly. As the van was heading towards the community it passed Roberts group... they ran after the van.. and made it through the gates. James believed Roberts group had killed one of theirs after Loquacious killed Megan. The group began to fight Robert... but eventually let them in upon realizing they were innocent. James was about to tell the group about Elizabeth's murder... but was stopped by Vanessa... who kissed him in order to keep him quiet. Loquacious and James agreed to go after the Reeds... Tim joined the chat... and decided to join them. Henry tried to ask James about Elizabeth's situation... James refused to talk... making Henry suspicious of him. Simon began to fall for one of the new group... Em Jay. James demanded that Robert and Tyler joined them on the hunt... saying that they should prove themselves. Dan, Jessica, Denver and Vanessa joined them. Loquacious, Jessica, Dan and Tim left for the small town nearby... believing the reeds could be there. James, Denver, Vanessa, Robert and Tyler headed into the woods. At Trents camp Dr. Cayle was helped free by Buck, L.D. and Javier... Dr. Cayle eventually reached the community. At the small town the group were shocked to find Steven and Jimanez... who were picking up supplies of their own. In the woods James, Robert, Tyler, Vanessa and Denver were captured by the Reeds group! |- | colspan="5" style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"| |- | 21 | 3 | "Hatchet Job" | Saturday, December 8, 2012 | 585 |- | align="left" colspan="5"|The Reeds had James' sub-group in their camp... they decided to torture Tyler... and wanted to get information out of them. Tyler began to scream at Robert when he gave up the location of their camp... the Reeds leader (Skylar) stabbed Tyler in the throat to silence him. Tyler's head was then destroyed to prevent reanimation. Robert was then set free by the Reeds... his freedom was really a death sentence! Robert ran into a bear-trap and was partly devoured by walkers. Lamia took James away to her shack... she tore his shirt open and began attempting to seduce him, much to his disgust. James managed to knock Lamia out and broke free. At the small town Dan was shot and injured by Steven... Loquacious attacked Steven... shoving a screwdriver into his head... Jessica finally got her revenge on Jimanez... shooting him in the head. Skylar sent another member of the Reeds (Dennis) to get Trent... as they were working together... and Skylar was pleased to see he'd caught someone who fit James' description. Skylar went to tend to his father... who was dying. James escaped from the shack and helped Vanessa and Denver out. As the group escaped they found Robert... who had reanimated... Vanessa kicked Alan (Another Reed) over... Alan's head became caught in a bear-trap, and it later completely crushed his skull. When Trent arrived at the Reeds camp with Dennis... he was disgusted to see James had gotten away... in anger Trent killed Skylar's ill father. Back at the community Dr. Cayle was being held in a basement as no one knew what to do with him. Loquacious, Dan, Jessica and Tim arrived back... seeking medical attention for Dan. James, Vanessa and Denver arrived back at the camp... they were treated by Paige and eventually were told to clean up. At Trent's camp he decided he'd approach James for a man to man chat. |- | colspan="5" style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"| |- | 22 | 4 | "Face To Face" | Saturday, December 8, 2012 | 456 |- | align="left" colspan="5"|Trent arrived at the community with Cade and Liam... he wished to create "peace". James didn't believe Trent's obvious lies... and lashed out... attempting to end it all for good. Tim tried to stop James and wanted to listen to what Trent was saying... James saw Tim as being weak... and believed he was putting everyone in danger. Two of the new group members (Katie and Kayla) attempted to fight Liam... Liam easily fought off the girls... and accidentally broke Kayla's neck. When the chat ended... James told Trent he could keep Tim... and overreacted in his anger. Tim was taken away by the group, much to Simon's disgust. Simon attempted to fight James... but it backfired. Simon began to call James' "dictatorship" out... saying no one should listen to him. James was upset by Simon's comments... believing everything he'd done was for nothing as no one was thanking him.. James packed up his things and left... Em Jay had also left the community... in an attempt to search the area. Loquacious, Tae and Martin went after James... hoping to bring him back. Trent arrived at the Reeds camp and left Tim for them. Em Jay met up with James in the woods. While Trent was gone Buck decided to make a run for it... hoping to bring L.D. and Javier with him... they back-stabbed Buck and tried to capture him... At the Reeds camp Tim saw several hooded figures headed towards him. |- | colspan="5" style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"| |- | 23 | 5 | "All We Do Is Run" | Sunday, December 9, 2012 | 475 |- | align="left" colspan="5"|The Reeds were looking after Tim... and even fed him the remains of Alan. They decided to get some sort of deposit from Tim... and Lamia removed his hand... they left him to bleed out in the woods. In the woods Martin and Tae headed back... and Loquacious went on alone. Loquacious found James and Em... who were running from the gunfire of L.D. and Javier. The group found Derren and Ava.. who were being weird... Derren had just been scratched by a walker... and his death was now certain. Tim saw the group running and sold them out to the Reeds. Lamia caught up with the group and attacked James... throwing him off to the side... She stuck her knife through his hand... and before she could attempt to seduce him again she was shot and killed by Vanessa. James arrived back to the community... seeing Tim had already gotten back... minus his hand. Simon and Tim once again stuck together and argued with James. Trent's group began to approach the community. James called for an evacuation... deciding it would be foolish to all stay behind. Everyone except James, Vanessa, Derren, Ava, Martin, Tim and Tae left... those who stayed decided to fight. Trent's group arrived... Trent demanded for James to come out and accept defeat. James exited his house... Trent laughed... claiming James was foolish... to which he replied "I Know"... James raised his rifle and shot at Trent's group... signalling the start of the fight. |- | colspan="5" style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"| |- | 24 | 6 | "Bad Things Must Come To An End" | Sunday, December 9, 2012 | 439 |- | align="left" colspan="5"|The shot James fired hit Javier in the head, killing him. As the fight went on the group began to believe that they were doomed... Derren attempted to escape with Ava in Patricia's van. Trent shot and killed Derren, causing the van to crash. He then burnt Ava alive while she was inside the van, starting a fire in the community. Cade attempted to enter through the broken gates and fired at James... Cade was shot in the head by Tim... Tim and James decided to work together to stay alive. Back on the bus the group were having problems with the engine... a few people got off the bus... Dr. Cayle was grabbed and bitten by a walker... the group attempted to run from the scene... Brooke was devoured on the bus and couldn't escape on time. Dr. Cayle died of blood loss.. his body was left on the side... the group attempted to run away.. Henry was bitten helping others off the bus. Liam and Tae began a fist fight by the stream... Liam attempted to play dirty and shot Tae in the stomach... Tae managed to stab Liam under the chin... and drowned him in the lake. Dennis Reed entered Vanessa's house and started a fire... he attempted to kill her... but failed... resulting in her stabbing him through the heart and kicking his body into the flames. Tim lost his cover... and was hit by one of Rafaella's arrows. He managed to kill her before falling to the ground. The rain continued to come down heavy on the group... causing the fight to become difficult. The bus group continued running down a path... Henry stopped and asked Katie to shoot him to prevent him dying from the bite... she agreed and killed her friend. Trent walked over to James and Tim... he threw James to the side and began to stab Tim to death... Trent turned to James and prepared to throw his body in a pre-dug grave... which was slowly filling with rain water. Tim grabbed James' axe... and smacked it into Trent's back.. James then kicked Trent into the grave, causing his body to land on the axe... allowing it to tear through his chest. Tim died minutes later... James shot Tim in the head to prevent his reanimation. As Trent's body was submerged in the water Martin and Vanessa walked over... Trent's reanimated corpse burst up from the water filled grave... Vanessa turned her gun on him and shot in in the head... Trent's body sunk back down... the ground began to collapse in on itself... allowing Trent's body to be lost under the mud. As the group went to leave they saw Skylar run away... and L.D. holding a gun to them. A Shot was fired... L.D's body fell to the ground... behind him stood Buck, who'd reached the community after escaping Trent's camp. Trent, Martin, Vanessa, James and an injured Tae left for a small camp Buck had set up in the woods. Loquacious' group arrived at a ranch... they headed inside... and all began to sleep... they were woken by four individuals... and all panicked... not knowing who these strangers were. The next morning the sun came up over the burnt down community... the grass had all collapsed and the majority of the houses had fallen... in the back of Patricia's half burnt van was the old radio she had kept. Static noises were heard... followed by Jacobs voice... letting the group know he'd made it to the Richmond Safe-Zone! |- | colspan="5" style="background: #333333; color: #ffffff;"|